Penance
by Secret Koko
Summary: HP/DM  - Harry Potter regrets refusing Draco Malfoy's apology after the war and has been agonizing over it ever since. Years later Draco comes back to Wizarding London and this time Harry can't help but feel like it's his turn to ask for forgiveness.
1. Prologue

**Penance**

**PROLOGUE**

"Thank you and I'm sorry… for everything." Malfoy's voice was soft and frail in the dark corridor. His hands were nervously fidgeting with his Slytherin-green tie.

His head was downcast as if he was staring at his feet or at the floor. His hair was messy and hung loose around his pale face. He looked as tired as Harry felt, but instead of feeling any empathy, or even sympathy for the blonde boy all Harry could feel was anger.

Harry wasn't angry at Malfoy specifically, but after the war it was all that Harry could feel. Anger, pain and sadness.

Before he could stop himself he found his lips moving. "You think that's all it takes?" The rage bubbled within Harry. "Your stupid words won't change anything!"

Malfoy's head rose slowly but the fringe that covered his eyes prevented Harry from seeing his once fiery grey orbs. "I..I.." He stammered, his pale hands gripping the edges of his tie tighter.

Bitterness fueled the fire of Harry's rage. "I hate you." Harry said venomously as he lunged at Malfoy, toppling them over. Harry saw red and began punching Malfoy, punch after savage savage, he could feel the crunch of his bones under his fists.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice rangout in the otherwise empty corridor. Harry stopped but he did not move from where he sat, straddling Malfoy. He heard Ron running up behind him. "What the hell are you doing mate? Are you bloody insane!"

It was only then that the rage cleared and Harry looked down at what he had done. Malfoy was still conscious. His face and clothes were bloodied.

Malfoy's head was turned to the side, his cheek touching the cold stone floor. His hair lay about his face and the fringe fell away. Harry saw Malfoy's eyes. They were blank and dead and the bags under them made his face seem more hallowed.

Harry looked down at his hands, he was shaking. Malfoy did not fight back. He did not even defend himself. Harry would've killed him if Ron hadn't been there.

Shame and guilt filled Harry as he hurriedly got of off Malfoy and did the only thing he could think of doing. He ran.

Harry woke up with a start. It had been a long time since he had had that dream but the guilt never faded. Malfoy had dropped out of Hogwarts shortly thereafter. Harry tried to contact the Malfoys but they were put into protective custody during the trials. Harry made sure to testify in behalf of Narcissa and her son but Malfoy never looked his way. Harry tried to catch up with him after the trial but he walked faster when Harry called out his name and apparated as soon as he felt Harry catching up. It was the last time Harry saw Malfoy.

Harry sat up and reached for his wand and the parchment on his bedside table.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I know it has been a long time but I would like to meet with you whenever your schedule permits. I promise to be brief._

_Sincerely,_

_D. Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was plastered all over the papers. Draco Malfoy was back from the continent, but Harry already knew that.

Harry sat back, put his feet up on his table and stared intently at the scrap of parchment in his hands. This was his chance to correct his mistake and move forward but for some reason could not find it in himself to send his reply.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione called out from the doorway. "Our meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago."

Harry sat up, startled. "SHIT!" He quickly stood up, pushed the parchment into his robe pocket and gathered the open folders and pieces of paper on his desk. He stood up and hurriedly made his way to where Hermione stood.

They walked briskly side by side to the meeting room but just as they were about to turn the last corner. Hermione touched his elbow gently.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked softly. "You've been acting distant." The unspoken "again" hung heavily in Hermione's tone.

"It's nothing to be worried about 'mione. I promise. Not this time."

_**Potter,**_

_**I am pleased that you accepted my invitation. Tomorrow is good for me, as well and yes I still remember how to get to Grimmauld Place.**_

**_D. Malfoy_**

Kreacher positively beamed as Draco Malfoy stepped into Grimmauld place. "Welcome master Malfoy. Descendant of the most honorable house of Black." The old elf bowed so low Harry thought his head would hit the stone floor.

"Hullo Kreacher. It has been a while." Malfoy smiled warmly at the old elf.

Harry was taken aback.

Malfoy wore a crisp white button down shirt and ashen-grey tailored pants. His hair fell around his face, framing it gently. The angles of his face were now more refined, less pointy and more masculine, and his eyes. His eyes were still the same icy blue-grey but they were no longer cold and dead.

Malfoy turned towards were Harry stood and smiled at him. Something fluttered in Harry's chest.

"Potter." He greeted. "It has been a long time."

"It has." It was all Harry could muster.

Malfoy chuckled before flashing Harry a brilliant smile. "I see you are still as eloquent as ever."

"I.. uh.." Harry stammered. "Yeah. I guess." He responded, unable to stop himself from grinning back at the smiling man. "Let's move this to the library, shall we?" He invited finally recovering his composure.

"That would be lovely."

They settled into Harry's library with Kreacher instantly providing them with refreshments and muttering more praise for the blonde before retreating with a soft pop.

The expression on Malfoy's face slowly sombered and he began to open his mouth to say his piece but before he could do so, Harry cut him off.

"Listen Malfoy." Harry said, raising one hand to touch the back of his nape and looking sideways, away from Malfoy's face. A nervous gesture he thought he already outgrew. "Before you say anything, I would just like to apologize… to you… for you know, how I handled…"

"Potter. Look at me." Malfoy said quietly. His eyes were warm, his face was calm and unreadable.

Harry put his arm down and looked at Malfoy. Their eyes met.

"My father died shortly after the war." Malfoy suddenly stated. Harry knew that very well. Lucius was killed a few days after the war but before order could be completely re-established and Harry remembered thinking at that time 'good riddance.' He flushed as he felt guilt bubbling within him. If Malfoy noticed he did not show it, instead he continued. "But even before the war ended he told me that if we… if _I_ survived the war that I should make amends for all the wrongs that our family committed."

Malfoy paused. His gaze grew distant.

"He told me that unless people believe me and until they believe _in_ me that I would never be truly forgiven." He paused again. "Which is why I am here today."

The silence weighed heavily between them. Harry understood. Malfoy was giving Harry the second chance he'd been hoping for, but rather than giving Malfoy the forgiveness that he came for, Harry decided to give him more.

Harry stood up and walked over to where Malfoy sat. He extended his hand and said. "Hullo, my name is Harry Potter. It's very nice to meet you."

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second before understanding filled his handsome features. He stood up and took Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy, please call me Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please be patient with me I've been having a hard time writing lately but I am trying! D:


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's with you lately?" Hermione asked from across the dinner table.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then to Hermione.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Last week you seemed so distant and restless and this week you seem so… I don't know… cheery."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry denied which drew a snort from Ron.

"You're still a shit liar mate." Ron announced, chuckling.

"Hey!" Harry protested but as he lifted his head and looked across the table at the expectant and pointed looks on his best friends' faces he knew he stood no chance.

"Last week I received an owl from an old…" Harry grappled with a word to describe Malfoy. "Acquaintance. He wanted to meet up again after all these years but I was nervous because the last encounter between us didn't exactly work out because I was an ass." Harry flushed at the memory.

"It's Malfoy isn't it?" Ron said smugly as he took in another spoonful. Harry gaped for a millisecond which was more than enough for Hermione to zero in on him.

"It's.." He began to deny but thought better of it. "Yes." He said with a sigh.

"Harry, don't tell me you two are fighting again?" Hermione asked reproachfully.

"No, no, no it's nothing like that…" Harry trailed off. "In fact we… kind of hit it off… and it doesn't help that he was very charming and fit." He admitted sheepishly. Hermione was staring at him like he had two heads while Ron was merrily still focused on his plate.

Hermione was flabbergasted at the thought of Harry and Malfoy 'hitting it off' while Ron grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Harry's always been a little obsessed with the ferret, hasn't he?" He teased lightheartedly.

Harry and Hermione turned to stare at Ron, unbelieving of his nonchalance.

"What?" Ron asked. "He has and doesn't help that he always goes for blonde blokes as well don't you Harry? Besides it was only Malfoy that could ever really get under your skin, mate and from what I hear he's not such a bad bloke nowadays. Let bygones be bygones." Ron took a sip of his pumpkin juice, a drink that he never outgrew. He put his glass down and with a serious face stared directly at Harry for the first time that night. "There is one problem though."

"What?" Harry fought the urge to look away.

"You don't even know if the man is gay." Ron finished with a grin that was absolutely infectious. Harry found himself grinning as well and in a matter of seconds both men burst out laughing. All the tension and nervousness Harry felt melted away.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**AN: **The things in the parentheses are supposed to be stricken through but the formatting won't allow me to make them so :(

* * *

><p><em>(Malfoy) <em> Draco,

_I have two free tickets to a Holyhead Harpies' game this weekend. I would like for you (to go on a date with me) accompany me if you are free._

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_(I'm glad you owled.)_

_I would love to. I haven't been to a Quidditch game in ages. _

_Draco_

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't at all surprised to find out that the "free tickets" Harry got were not only for front row stands but was actually for the best stand in the pitch, exclusively for their use. He figured that it only made sense because the captain of the Harpies was, after all, Ginevra Weasley but what he couldn't figure out was why Harry had invited him.<p>

2 and a half weeks ago Draco had half expected his owl to go unanswered, or more likely to be answered in a less than pleasant manner, yet here he was now sitting beside Harry Potter himself as if they were best mates.

Draco stole a sideway glance at Harry's face. It was positively bursting with happiness and excitement as he watched and cheered intently and passionately. He was frankly more interested in watching the dark haired man than the game but Draco made sure that he wasn't too obvious. The man was glaringly straight and it wouldn't their budding new friendship any good for Harry to feel uneasy towards Draco for any reason whatsoever.

The crowds suddenly erupted in cheers loud enough to shake their stand as Ginevra thrust her fist in the air, the golden snitch struggling in her tiny but firm grasp.

Harry was on his feet cheering with them. He turned sideways and glanced down at Draco.

Harry smiled at Draco, positively beaming at him. Draco found himself smiling back, the sound of the crowd fading away. Ginvera Weasley ceased to exist. Draco's world shrunk down to the size of their stand where the center of his very existence became Harry Potter and his perfect smile.

* * *

><p>After the game ended and the crowds cleared Harry and Draco went down to congratulate the players.<p>

"Harry!" Ginny greeted as she rushed over and gave the man a hug.

"Congratulations Gin! You were fantastic."

"I was wasn't I?"

"And still humble I see." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco stood beside Harry, feeling a little out of place but he couldn't interrupt the happy couple's celebration. It was after all a well-deserved win and a sterling performance.

Ginerva stepped back and for the first time seemed to notice Draco.

"Oh." Her face was a picture of mild surprise. "Hi Malfoy. I'm sorry, I got too excited I didn't see you there right away."

"It's okay. Congratulations, it was a wonderful game." Draco said with a polite smile.

Ginevra glanced over to Harry with an odd look on her face and then back to Draco, as if she was sizing him up. Just then Valmai Morgan came running up behind Weasley and called out. "Hey Captain! What's taking so long out there! The party can't start without you!"

"Be right there!" Ginerva called out.

"Harry James Potter, we'll talk about this later." She said mysteriously in a tone that scarily resembled one of Pansy's.

She then turned to Draco and did the most puzzling thing. She smiled at him, gave him a brief and awkward hug and then trotted off to the direction of their team lockers with Valmai in tow.

"What was that about?" Draco asked Harry. Harry laughed nervously, a curious flush on his face. "It was-"

Whatever it was Draco never got to find out as a loud voice bellowed from behind them.

"Draco? Is that you?" Both men turned towards the voice.

The man jogged down to where they stood. "Oliver?" Draco said shocked. "I didn't know you still played for Puddlemere United. I didn't see you in the game."

"I wasn't. I've been on the reserve team ever since I dislocated my shoulder from a nasty bludger hit. Hasn't quite fully healed yet." He said with a grin. "Hullo Harry, it's been ages."

"Yeah. I didn't know you two were friends."

"We weren't." Oliver said.

"Then how—"

"We dated." The Keeper answered.

"You're gay?" Harry asked Oliver then turned to Draco. "You're gay?" He repeated.

Oliver laughed. "Yeah."

Draco stayed silent.

"Listen, I have to get going but please send me an owl or floo me whenever you're free. I would love to… catch up." Oliver was never one to be subtle his tone was positively a come on. Damn Gryffindor, Draco thought.

As they watched Oliver's retreating form Harry asked "So Oliver huh?" his face unreadable.

"It was a long time ago." Draco found himself saying. "It was nothing serious."

Harry heaved a sigh. Draco found it worrisome, unsure how to interpret it.

* * *

><p>AN: More to come! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"This must be important for you to be using the boy-who-lived card." The floating head in Harry's fireplace teased.

Harry's face warmed and he squirmed uncomfortably. "I-sort-of-have-a-date-but-not-really-officially-a-date." He rambled.

Ginny laughed. "I figured as much. Alright, I'll get you the tickets but you have to introduce this bloke to me after the game and fill me in on the juicy details once things get going." She said with a leer.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed and then cleared his throat. He touched the back of his nape with his right hand and looked sideways. "Anyway there won't be any juicy details any time soon. We're only going to the match as friends."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "My my… you really like this bloke don't you. You're usually more aggressive than this Harry. What's with the school boy hesitation on this?"

"Ah.. well it's kind of complicated between him and me and I'm not even sure if he's at all interested."

"Don't be silly. Of course he will be interested in you! The only blokes who aren't, are either straight or stupid!"

Harry couldn't help but make a weird choked sound which made Ginny's eyes widen. "He's straight?"

"No… I mean… I don't know! I'm not sure." Harry admitted. "That's why I'm taking things slowly."

Ginny eyed him carefully. "Just promise me that you won't allow yourself to be a straight bloke's experiment okay?"

"I promise."

"Alright then. I'll send the tickets via owl later." She grinned toothily at him. "Bye Harry!"

* * *

><p>Harry was surprised to find out that the free tickets turned out to be an entire stand. Merlin! He hoped to high heavens that Draco wouldn't think he was showing off, but it did give him the advantage of getting the blonde man all to himself.<p>

Harry really loved quidditch and he couldn't help but be a little bit over enthusiastic when he watched the matches. From time to time he would glance sideways to see Draco quietly watching the game as well, his face relaxed and content. This caused a warm feeling to spread in Harry's chest.

The game was over faster than Harry had anticipated because of Ginny's superb performance and soon they found themselves on their way down to where the players were, to where Ginny stood expecting to meet Harry's "date."

"Harry!" Ginny greeted as she ran up to hug him.

"Congratulations Gin! You were fantastic."

"I was wasn't I?"

"And still humble I see." Harry said with a laugh.

Ginny released him from the hug and stepped back. She glanced sideways and her face was that of mild surprise. "Oh. Hi Malfoy. I'm sorry, I got too excited I didn't see you there right away."

"It's okay. Congratulations, it was a wonderful game." Draco said quietly, his smile charming and polite.

Ginny looked at Harry and then back to Draco. Harry fought the urge to shuffle his feet under the weight of Ginny's knowing gaze.

Just then Valmai Morgan came running up behind Ginny. "Hey Captain! What's taking so long out there! The party can't start without you!"

"Be right there!" Ginerva called out.

"Harry James Potter, we'll talk about this later." She said and Harry knew there was no way to escape.

She then turned to Draco and smiled at him, gave him a brief and awkward hug and then trotted off to the direction of their team lockers with Valmai in tow.

"What was that about?" Draco asked Harry. Harry laughed nervously, he didn't know how to explain to Draco that Ginny had basically just given him the blessing to date Harry without sounding too presumptuous. "It was-"

Harry never got to finish his statement as a voice bellowed from behind them. "Draco? Is that you?" They turned to see who it was.

The man jogged down to where they stood. "Oliver?" Draco said. His eyes widened ever so slightly. "I didn't know you still played for Puddlemere United. I didn't see you in the game."

There was an air of familiarity between the two men that unsettled Harry.

"I wasn't. I've been on the reserve team ever since I dislocated my shoulder from a nasty bludger hit. Hasn't quite fully healed yet." Oliver said with a grin. "Hullo Harry, it's been ages."

Harry's chest monster began to stir. "Yeah. I didn't know you two were friends."

"We weren't." Oliver said.

"Then how—"

"We dated." The Keeper answered.

"You're gay?" Harry asked, surprised that Draco was not only gay but that he had dated a Gryffindor upperclassman.

"You're gay?" He repeated but this time facing Draco.

Oliver laughed. "Yeah." Draco stayed silent.

Oliver positively leered at Draco. "Listen, I have to get going but please send me an owl or floo me whenever you're free. I would love to… catch up." They watched the retreating form of the keeper in silence.

"So Oliver huh?" Harry said breaking the silence as he tried to reign in the irrational possessiveness that he felt for the blonde man who stood beside him.

"It was a long time ago." Draco suddenly explained sounding shy and unsure. "It was nothing serious." He added softly.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief, releasing the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Harry couldn't help but feel more hopeful that he had a chance at making this work. Time to up his game.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry acceded to Ginny's demands to have lunch with her and fill her in on the non-existent 'juicy details' of his (currently) non-existent love life with Draco. He decided to tell her the entire story and that meant recounting how much of an arse he was after the war when he beat Draco half to death after he had apologized to him. His conscience still squirmed whenever he played that moment back in his head but the heavy feeling of guilty no longer overwhelmed him.

Ginny listened attentively as Harry recounted their short lived 'romance.' Not that there was any at the moment, Harry thought to himself bitterly.

Harry's story ended with the confirmation that Draco was indeed gay. He tried his best to suppress his rumbling chest monster at the mental image of Draco and Oliver together which resulted in an odd at awkward face.

"You really like him don't you?" Ginny finally asked with a soft laugh.

Harry nodded. Ginny smiled. "When we were younger and I was still holding on to the hope that what you were going through was just a phase and that we would get our happy ending someday I felt extremely jealous about the amount of time and effort you put into watching Malfoy and following him around. I never really understood what it was all about until now. He's always been able to get to you whether you liked it or not."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "You sound like Ron."

Ginny laughed again. "Glad to know that my brother has his brilliant moments sometimes."

They grinned at each other and somehow their conversation naturally drifted off to more mundane and light hearted topics. At some point in their conversation and their meal Ginny excused herself to go to the ladies' room.

A few moments after her fiery red head disappeared from Harry's line of sight another equally recognizable head entered into the establishment.

"Draco!" Harry waved him over.

He turned towards Harry and gave him a dazzling smile. He walked over to Harry's table. They exchanged pleasantries and Harry ended up asking Draco to join him.

"I would lo—" Draco's reply was cut off by Ginny's return.

"Hi Malfoy, I didn't know you were joining us today?" She smiled at him.

Draco's expression tightened almost imperceptibly but he still maintained his smile. "I wouldn't want to intrude." He said his voice sounding odd.

"You aren't." Ginny assured him. "I insist you join us." She said pointedly.

"Alright then." Harry couldn't help but notice how Draco's smile changed, it was still charming and brilliant but somehow it had lost some of its warmth.

Lunch turned out to be a vaguely awkward and extremely polite affair with the three of them sitting around one table. Draco was being oddly reserved, more than the usual and Harry could unexplained tension in the air. He was never really good at reading between the lines but his instincts and observations about how people felt was spot on.

After they finished their meal and settled their bill Ginny said. "Harry be a dear and fetch my coat for me please." She said sweetly and yet the glint in her eye told Harry that she was perhaps up to something. Harry finding no valid reason to refuse trotted off to it.

He fetched them quickly and went back to where the blonde and the red head stood. He was flabbergasted at the sudden change. Draco was once again relaxed and smiling, even more radiantly than before. Harry sent Ginny a pointed look as he handed her his coat, a look which Ginny laughed at in response.

She donned her coat and said. "You owe me another one Harry." She said enigmatically with a Weasley grin that would have made her brothers proud.

"Well I'll be off. I've got errands to run and practice to get back to." She said cheerfully as she made her move to leave. She gave Harry a hug and began to walk away.

Harry was surprised when Draco reached for her arm to gently stop her. He gave her a hug and whispered "Thank you."

Harry watched the exchange totally confused.

* * *

><p>"Harry be a dear and fetch my coat for me please." Ginevra said to Harry. There was a pregnant pause between the Gryffindor pair before Harry complied with the request.<p>

"Malfoy." Ginevra started. "Harry's a little dense but that doesn't mean Gryffindors are."

Draco tilted his head to the side, unsure of what to make of her statement. "I don't understand." He admitted.

"I think you've misunderstood the relationship between Harry and me. We're not together."

"Wha-" Draco began to deny but Ginevra cut him off.

"Harry is interested in someone but it is definitely not me. Someone blonder perhaps?" She said with a mischievous smile.

Realization dawned on Draco. _Could it be?_ A hopeful voice inside his head chimed in.

A warm feeling once again fluttered in Draco's stomach, spreading through his body and culminating with a smile that threatened to split his face in half. He could hear his father's voice in his head telling him that such a foolish love sick expression was unbecoming of a Malfoy but he still couldn't help it.

"But don't take my word for. Go after him." She said quickly as a Harry was fast approaching with her coat in hand.

They said their good byes and Draco debated with himself briefly before reaching out to touch her arm.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered a quiet 'thank you.' He squeezed her gently before letting her go. Draco never thought he would see the day when admit to himself that maybe there are more to Weasleys than their red hair and freckles and thank merlin for that.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco sat at the bar skulking. Maybe the Weaselette was having him on and Harry really wasn't interested in him. Draco finally gathered up the courage and asked Harry out to a gay wizarding club. He had been thrilled when Harry accepted his invitation but it was now beginning to look like he was going to get stood up. He threw back another shot of the bright blue drink and cursed under his breath. Maybe Harry changed his mind. Maybe he didn't really like Draco. Maybe he was in on it.

Draco flagged the bartender down and ordered another drink.

Draco had been waiting for over two hours, glowering more with each passing minute. He'd had half a mind to take up with the next guy who sidles up to him, provided that he measure up to Draco's standards of course.

Just then a warm hand on his left shoulder broke through his stupor. Draco turned immediately, eyes bright hoping that it was Harry.

"Oh." He said.

"You seem disappointed. Expecting someone else?" The man leered.

"Yes I was…" Draco trailed off. "I mean… I am…"

"Give it up Draco. He's not interested in you."

Draco's heart sunk, realizing that he was probably right. He grimaced and tried to remove the hand on his shoulder. The man's grip tightened, refusing to let Draco go.

"Let go." Draco demanded over the loud music.

"You don't have a chance with him. He's the bloody savior for merlin's sake." The man said staring down at Draco.

"You don't know that…"

The man laughed, throwing his head back, the sound harsh and cruel.

"You don't deser—"

Suddenly a hand reached out to touch Draco's right elbow from behind. Another went up to his chin and with a strong and firm grip titled Draco's face sideways. Before Draco could make any sense of what was happening, lips descended on his. Draco's eyes widened and it was only then that he was bright green eyes mere centimeters from his own. The kiss was hot and passionate but lasted only for a few seconds before Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry I'm late, love." Harry said tenderly. His hair was mussed, his eyes were dark. Harry turned to the other man sharply, removing the hand that still lingered on Draco's shoulder. "Is he bothering you?"

Harry asked Draco as he stepped in between them.

"Uhh." Was the only response Draco could manage, still reeling from shock.

"Give it up. He's not interested in you." Harry said sternly, echoing what the man had said earlier, his voice low and commanding. Draco suppressed a groan as realization struck him. Harry heard their little exchange. He only probably kissed Draco because of his savior complex.

"Okay, okay. I got it." The main conceded, holding his hands up. "See you around Draco."

"See you around, Oliver." Harry said as he watched the man disappear into the crowd.

Harry then turned to face Draco and it was only then that Draco noticed that the man was still in his Auror robes.

"I'm sorry I was late. We had an emergency at work." Harry said sheepishly with a boyish grin.

"It's okay." Draco said. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me to make him go away." Draco looked away from the intense green eyes staring back at him.

Harry placed a warm hand on his chin and tilted his face for the second time that night. "I kissed you because I wanted to." He whispered as he moved in for another kiss.

Their lips touched gently at first before hands entangled themselves into Draco's hair. Draco's lips parted his lips and Harry all but devoured him after that. Harry plundered Draco's mouth, licking the insides of his mouth, nibbling and biting his lips.

Harry finally pulled back, his pupils blown and his lips swollen. Draco was mesmerized. And very. Very. Aroused.

"Let's get out of here." Harry invited coyly as he took Draco's hand into his own. Draco nodded in a daze and followed the warm hand that led him to floo area near the entrance of the club.

Harry took a handful of floo power and whisked him away into the dark green flames.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites and comments :)**

**AN: **Thanks to Kuro Neko Kyoko for pointing out some errors and for always being an awesome reviewer :D I think i got them already. (Tell me if you find more)

Chapter 7

They landed from the floo with a stumble. Draco reached out to steady the Auror and for the first time that evening saw how tired he looked.

Harry smiled up at him through his thick black lashes as he pulled Draco in for a brief open-mouthed kiss. As their faces inched nearer Draco could see the dark shadows under the other man's eyes and the un-characterstic paleness of the usually golden boy.

When they parted Harry took Draco's hand into his own and the heat of his palm burned through Draco's skin. But it was nothing compared to the fire spreading through Draco's chest. It was not just desire, no. It was a strange warmth that stirred every time Harry looked back at him after every few steps as if to check of Draco was still there despite their interlocked hands.

They reached Harry's bedroom. Harry let go of his hand and stood at the foot of the bed. He made a move to unclasp his Auror robes but Draco reached up to stop him.

"Let me."

Another tender look passed through Harry's incredibly green eyes as he let his arms fall to his side.

Draco unclasped the red robe and let it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Harry wore a simple white V-neck shirt underneath tucked neatly into his blue jeans. Draco placed his hands on Harry's chest and explored Harry's torso over his clothes. His palms dragged downwards over the tiny nubs forming under the thin undershirt causing Harry to gasp quietly.

Draco removed his own robe and toed off his shoes before stepped closer to Harry and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and languid their tongues dancing against each other until a low growl sounded from Harry's throat. He pulled Draco closer pressing their bodies together. Draco gasped into Harry's mouth as their erections rubbed against each other even through all the layers of fabric.

Harry proceeded to plunder Draco's mouth as he grabbed Draco's hips and tried to create as much delicious friction as he could. Draco could do nothing else but be devoured by the Gryffindor and grabbed Harry's pert behind for support.

Harry stepped back, the back of his legs hitting the footboard as they toppled unceremoniously onto the bed. Draco landed on top of Harry, breathless from their fall and from the sight of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived lying beneath pliant him, his pupils blown, his hair in a dark halo around his pale face and his lips swollen.

I caused that. Draco thought as he licked his lips, aware that Harry's eyes tracked the movement of his tongue.

Draco smiled down at the Auror, straddling him. Draco pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Hungry green eyes raked over his torso before settling on the bulge in his trousers.

Harry unbuckled Draco's belt and all but tore at his tailored trousers. Draco laughed huskily at the impatient man. He summoned his wand from his robes and cast a spell to vanish their clothes. "Better?"

"Much." Harry propped himself up on his elbows as if preparing to flip them over, but Draco had other plans for the tired savior tonight. He put a hand on Harry's toned chest and gently made him lay back down.

He positioned himself between Harry's thighs and took a moment to admire his beautiful cock. Draco licked his lips and looked Harry in the eye as he slowly lowered his mouth to touch the velvety head, beaded with pre-cum.

Harry watched avidly as Draco licked and teased only closing his eyes when the warmth of Draco's mouth enveloped his hardness. Draco loved the musky scent of Harry's sex and tried to take him in as deep as he could. Harry groaned and clenched his fists into the sheets as his hips twitched every time his cock touched the back of Draco's throat. He panted and writhed under Draco's touch, incoherent from the pleasure he felt.

"Draco." He gasped breathlessly as his muscles began to tense. It was then that Draco knew that he was close. Draco's right hand snaked beneath Harry's cock and gave the heavy sacks that hung beneath it a gentle tug. This sent Harry tumbling over the edge as he tried to pull away from Draco's ravenous mouth.

Draco held his hips down and took him in as deep as he could. Harry shuddered underneath him, arching his back and calling out Draco's name as he spent himself down the blonde man's throat.

Draco swallowed and released the softening cock with a playful 'pop.' He grinned down at Harry as he sat back on his heels.

Harry smiled up at him lazily, content and sleepy. He reached up to take hold of Draco's cock. "Let me." He said echoing Draco's words from early on in the evening. Draco intercepted his hands and pinned his wrists to the side of the bed. "Maybe next time."

He moved up, straddling Harry's flat stomach. Draco bent down to kiss Harry. Then as he pulled back from the kiss, he took his cock into his own hand and pulled himself off, sending a spray of semen unto Harry's chest. Harry was torn between watching his lover's face or his cock as he climaxed, awed.

Harry cast a wandless cleaning charm on himself as Draco plopped down beside him.

The brunette lay on his side, throwing one possessive leg over Draco's. "Stay?" He mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled Draco's shoulder.

Before Draco could answer green eyes, drooped to a close. Draco smiled as he thought giddily 'good luck getting rid of me now Potter.'


End file.
